Ah, la famille !
by lina elric
Summary: Naruto découvre qu'il à un frere, et Ino une soeur! Mais qui sontils? Délire! SasuNaru, SakuIno! Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Nouveau chap online ! Enfin la suite, aprés 100000 ans d'absence....le delire continue !
1. de l'amour?

Disclaimer: C'est dur a dire mais…mais…mais…Ils sont pas à moi! Bouhouhouhou !

Couple: NaruSasu / InoSaku et le reste…on verra!

Note: Ma 1 ére fic pour Naruto, un groooooossss délire ! Désolée si il a des fautes!

Les caractères des personnages sont maltraités ainsi que les persos eux -même!

Bonne lecture. ;)

Ah, la famille !

Chapitre 1 : De l'amour?

C'était une journée normale à Konoha. Les oiseaux gazouillait, Sakura se battait avec Ino , Shikamaru dormait, Gaara tuait les moineaux, Choji mangeait et Sasuke essayait d'échapper à ses groupies.

Bref…tout allait bien pour tout le monde SAUF pour Naruto. La journée avait mal commencer : Il était tombé du lit, plus rien à manger sauf des légumes, Ichiraku était fermée et il ne trouvait pas Sasuke.

Cette dernière chose était la pire! Et oui, il a enfin compris qu'il aime Sasuke (il en a mis du temps!)

Mais alors qu'il allait partir à sa recherche, il fut stoppé par…

C'est fini! Ca vous a plu? Lol, je rigole!

« - Tsunade! Bon, la vielle, j'ai pas que ça a faire, moi! »

Elle lui répondit en lui donnant son poing dans la figure et l'emmena dans son bureau ou elle lui apprit une nouvelle TERRIBLE ! Une nouvelle qui avait bouleverser sa vie! Il avait un frére ou une sœur ! Mais qui, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Tsunade lui expliqua que avec son intelligence actuelle, il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver, et qu'il devrait donc écouter son cœur…

Ino avait été convoquée pas Tsunade qui lui annonça qu'elle avait une sœur ou un frere, et que avec son intelligence actuelle, elle n'avait aucune chance de le trouver, et qu'elle devrait donc écouter son cœur…

Songeurs, Naruto ne vit pas Ino et Ino ne vit pas Naruto, il se heurtèrent donc de plein fouet!

Voyant Naruto à terre, Sasuke, les cheveux dans le vents, se précipita sur Naruto ( Alerte à Malibu powwaaaa !) et il…et il…et il…et il…et il…et il…et il...et il... Oups, désolée, mon disque est rayé!

Et il allait engeuler Naruto, mais Ino s'en chargea à sa place :

"Nan, mais ca va pas ! Baka! Tu vois pas que je suis ocupée! Viens Sakura, on c'en va!

- Baka toi meme ! Viens Sasuke, on s'en va ! "

Tout deux patirent donc, en oubliant qu'ils avaient leur soi-disant pires ennemis avec eux.

- Hé, Naruto, tu vas me lacher ouais ? Qui t'as dit que je voulais bien te suivre? "

Il partit en laissant derriére lui un pauvre Naruto qui ne se comprenait plus.

# _Gamin stupide._..#

Kyuubi? C'est vraiment pas le moment!

# _tu comprend pas qui il est vraiment? C'est si évident pourtant! Ce que tu ressent pour lui, ce n'est pas de l'amour normal!#_

Bah c'est quoi alors?

# _je sais que c'est dur de reflechir quand on as deux neurones à moitiés pétés en guise de cerveau, mais essaie, ca te changera!#_

Hein!

Il laissa donc Naruto tout seul qui essaya pour la premiére fois de sa vie de réfléchir. Tellement concentré, il oublia de regarder devant lui et ... tomba dans la riviére.

Sasuke, qui venait s'exuser auprés de Naruto le trouva dans la riviére, évanoui. Inquiet, il l'emmena chez lui, le désabilla ( Pas en entier! Bande de pervers! " ) et lui mit une compresse sur le front. Il se surpris à penser qu'il était bien mignon quand il le vit bouger.

"- Sasuke... j'ai réfléchi...

- Réfléchi! Baka! Tu sais bien que tu fais des surchauffe !

- Tsunade m'as dit...j'ai un frere ...Sasuke...tu est, tu est

- Quoi, je suis quoi?

- Mon frére adoré ! "

Héhéhéhéhéhé! Rewiews please ! ;)


	2. Il m'aimait?

**Disclamer**: J'ai essayer de me déguiser en livreuse de pizza pour voler Naruto mais Masashi Kishimoto est allergique aux pizzas . Galééééére !( Shika style pooowaaaaaa!)

**Couples**: SasuNaru , InoSaku et le reste...j'ai pas encore décider , j'ai trop la flemme! Qui à dit que je suis fainéante?

**Note**: ma première fic pour Naruto. Un grooooooos délire. Aucun scénario, mais ca se voit non ?

Les persos ne sont pas trop respectés, leurs caractères non plus! Vous étonnez pas de voir le mot "powaaaaaa" mille fois par chapitre, pari avec une copine ;)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Z'avez qu'a lire, j'ai (encore) trop la flemme. ( I am Shikamaru number 2 !) Désolée du retard, mais mon ordi est trés capricieux...

**Réponses aux rewiew** :

**Inunobaka** : Ahaaaaa... le mystère restera entier jusqu'à la fin! Peut-être que tu à raison, peut-être pas... Non, c'est pas du suspense débile, c'est que j'hésite entre cette possibilité et une autre beaucoup moins attendue!

**littledidi11** : Oui, il y a une suite, la voila :)

**Taru** : O.K., mon histoire de frère et soeur est un peu bizarre, mais je voulais faire une fic originale pour une fois, alors...

**Antahya** : Merci pour ta rewiew, bon, je vais essayer de faire plus de détail! Mais vu que j'ai à peine 13 ans ... c'est dur!

**Ayura-Chan**: Hum...Une fan de InoSaku? Faut vite que tu me dise ça que c'est vrai! (pari que y'aura au moin un(e) fan de InoSaku qui lit ma fic.) Thanks for your rewiew !

**elda88**: Hé oui, aprés 100 ans d'absence, voila la suite! ) Gracias for ta rewiew.

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Naruto ( Il pense lui?)

Bon, place à la fic !

Naruto sauta dans les bras de Sasuke et le serra de toute ses forces. ( 1)

Mr Frezz (2) ne comprit pas tout de suite (le temps que l'info monte au cerveau...). Il allait repousser Naruto mais il se sépara de lui tout seul et lui sortit un de ces sourires de 200 Métre.

"- Sasu ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille! Et j'ai un frère, c'est formidable! Vu qu'on est frère, je peux te le dire. Je croyais que j'était amoureux de toi! Tu te rends compte? C'est idiot, mais Kyuubi m'as expliqué de c'était de l' amour fritarnelle ! _# Idiot! fraternel! f-r-a-t-e-r-n-e-l ! Baka!#_ Euh, je voulais dire fraternel... Héhéhé "

Pendant que Naruto continuait son discours Narutonnien (3), bien que son apparence reste froide et distante, une tornade c'était déclenchée dans la tête de Sasuke. Il avait bien dit _amoureux_ ? C'était exactement ce que Sasuke ressentait pour lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne rêvait que de ca, que son amour soit partagé. Naruto, son frère? Impossible! Comment pourrait-il être _amoureux_ de son frère?

"- Naruto!

- Oui, Sasu-chan?

- Euh... **( Aaaah ! Si il commence à me donner des surnoms, je vais pas tenir! ) **Enfin, au lieu de clamer à tort et à travers que je suis ton frère, baka, réfléchis un peu ! (4) Déjà, on ne ressemble pas du tout! Physiquement et mentalement:

- Peut- être que tu est mon jumeau et que c'est toi qui à pris tout mes neurones, et moi j'ai pris toute la force et la beauté!

- Dans tes rêves, usuratonkasi! ( **Quoi qu'il est vraiment très beau...Arg! Hors de mon esprit pensée malsaine!) **Et puis il y aucune preuve que nous soyons frère!

- Ben si! Tsunade-la-vielle a dit que je le saurait en écoutant mon coeur parce que ... ah oui ! Je suis trop intelligent pour trouver tout seul, ou quelque chose comme ca...

- Dans ce cas là, allons la voir et vite! "

Pendant ce temps, chez Sakura:

"- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

- Oups...Je savais bien que j'aurais du lui dire moins brutalement! Sakura! Hé oh! Saaakuraaaaa!

- ( sous le choc) Gaaaaaa...

- Bon, il ne reste qu'une solution. Je vais chercher Sasuke, je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas Saku-chan."

Elle se cacha et se transforma en Sasuke, puis revint au prés de Sakura.

"- Sakura... Viens avec moi, on va aller se promener. Si il te plaît Sakura, viens, tu est un membre de mon équipe, je tiens vraiment à mieux te connaître..."

- ( toujours sous le choc) Gaaaaaaa ...

- Une seule solution! Si elle ne réagit même plus devant Sasuke, ca devient grave!"

Elle la prit dans ses bras ( 5) et partit, direction le bureau de l'hokage.

Désolée si cette fic vous parait courte, mais je préfère fait plein de petits chapitres que des très gros que je poste une fois pas an.

(1) : Mais non, y'as pas de Yaoi, bande d'obsédés! Du moins, pas encore...huhuhu:)

(2) Pas la glace !(miam!) , Sasuke! (miam aussi !) :)

(3) : Discours Narutonnien : discours idiot, qui ne sert à rien, comme Naruto, quoi! Mais non je rigole!

( 4) Juste un peu, ou gare à la surchauffe!

( 5) Mais arrêter avec vos pensées mal placées, y'a pas de Yuri! Comme pour Sasu et Naru, pas encore. Hihihihihihihi... ;)

Je posterai la suite...euh...Quand je l'aurais faite! Donc vous étonnez pas si ca prend un peu de temps! ( Shika Shika powaaaaaaa!) Mais avec des rewiews, ca ira bien plus vite!

Avant de vous rendre votre libertée, je vais vous raconter une histoire très triste! ( mouchoirs obligatoire !)

Vous voyez ce petit bouton merveilleux, gentil, aimable et beau, le dénommé " Rewiews" ?

Hé bien il a la Boutonite. C'est une maladie trés grave. Le seul moyen de le sauver, c'est de m'envoyer tout bien de rewiew. Il faut au moins 10 rewiews pour qu'il guérisse! Alors à vos claviers, c'est pour la bonne cause !


	3. Chez Tsunade

**Disclamer** : J'ai envoyer des chocolats a Masashi Kishimoto mais il avait invité Choji chez lui et il as rien eu . Du coup, il a pas voulu me donner ses persos. Bouhouhou !

**Couples** : Sasu/Naru , Ino/Saku , Kaka/ Tsun , Lin / Shika (euh...oubliez ca ! ) et c'est tout pour l'instant !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : il est tellement court, je vais pas vous faire un résumé ! OCC et univers alternatif . Pov persos, plus du tout la même personnalité.

**Réponses au rewiews** :

**Maeve fantaisie** : Merci pour la rewiew! Contente que ma fic te plaise ;) Oui, voila la suite! J'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois !

**Ayura chan** : Oui, j'ai soigné ce pov chiti bouton ! Vive le Ino/Saku ! Lol, pour l'instant, je me concentre sur le Naru /Sasu, mais le Ino/Saku viendra, promis !

**Chise** : Héhé, suis d'accord avec toi Naruto, son rire me fait peur ! Tant mieux si tu aime ma fic, c'est fait pour ca ! C'est clair, Sasuke aurait du faire alerte à Malibu, il aurait sauvé NaruChou !

**EyPi** : Oui, la boutonite, c'est trés dangereux ! Eh oui, il est guéri ! Si Tsunade l'as dit, c'est qu'elle le sait meme pas ! Lol

**Inuka** : Oué ta raison ! Créve sale chou fleur rose bonbon ! Je pense que ce sera vité fait ! Mouhahahahaha ! ( rire sadique).

**Akemi luo** : Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne déplore pas mes chapitres trop court ! J(en pleure de bonheur ! ;)

**lulu342** : Oui, voili voilou voila la suite !

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Naruto ( Il pense lui?)

Bon, allez, place à la fic !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent les premiers au bureaux de l'hokage. Sur la porte, une pancarte avec une tête de mort interdisait l'entrée.

- Allez, Sasu, on y va !

- Euh...Naruto, je suis pas sur que ce sois une bonne idée...

- Ben pourquoi?

- T'as vu le panneau ? Elle pourrait nous tuer !

- Mais non, n'ai pas peur petit frère (1)! N'oublies pas que je suis le futur hokage .

Il entrèrent finalement . Le spectacle qui s'offraient a eux était ...a la fois affligeant et effrayant . Tsunade et Kakashi était en position assez compromettante. (2)

Sasuke en restait bras ballants, bouche ouverte et bavait partout. Naruto, lui, s'était couvert les yeux et courait dans tout les sens en hurlant " je suis aveugle ! je suis aveugle ! " (3)

Tsunade et Kakashi avait rougi , et il étaient tellement gênés qu'il

n'avait même pas pensés à se rabhiller.

C'est a ce moment précis que Ino décida d'entrer. Sakura, qui venait de reprendre connaissance, s'évanouit de nouveau en voyant l'hokage. En tombant, elle s'accrocha à la veste de son amie qui glissa sur la bave de Sasuke et se mit a faire du jet-ski dans la pièce.

Pour achever le travail, Iruka entra dans la pièce et ce mit a pleurer, pleurer, si bien qu'il fallut évacuer d'urgence pour ne pas mourir noyé, et Jiraya, qui passait par la, en profita pour prendre quelques clichés... (4)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une fois le bureau de Tsunade rangé, Sakura soignée et Naruto convaincu qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux sans devenir aveugle, tous furent convoquer.

"- En vérité, je n'en sais rien...

- Comment !

- Ben oui.

- Hokage-sama ! S'écria Ino , comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir si Sakura est ma soeur ou non ?

- Vous m'avez dit que si j'écoutait mon coeur, je le saurait ! Intervint Naru-Naru # _Sauf que tu n'as pas écouté ton coeur, mais tes couil_ # _(Tait- toi ! ) _(5)

- Peut-être bien , mais je ne peux pas vous le garantir. Dés que j'aurai de nouvelles, je vous préviendrait. Maintenant, sortez, j'ai du travail.

Ils allaient sortir, mais Sasuke entendit un craquement dans le placard. Il activa dans son sharingan et vit Kakashi avec une robe de servante, un fouet et une laisse.

Il recommença a baver

**( Si Naruto pouvait s'habiller comme ca ... Eh ! C'est mon frère ! Arg ! Je perds la tête ! ) **(6)

En voyant la flaque par terre, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de le rentrer...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir, tous allèrent se coucher en réfléchissant à la journée passée.

Ino pensait **: J'espère que Sakura n'est pas ma soeur, mon plan est trop parfait pour échouer maintenant !**

Sakura se disait : **J'espère que Ino n'est pas ma soeur, je l'aime trop pour ca !**

Sasuke se battait contre lui même.

Naruto, lui, avait la chance ne pas avoir de cerveau (7), et allait donc ce coucher tranquillement .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait avoir droit à une de ses mémorables crise de somnambulisme...

FINI !

Bon, c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Mais il me faut quand même une heure pour écrire ca alors !

**(1)** : Nii - san ! Non mais n'importe quoi moi, c'est pas son petit frère ! Frère, déjà, c'est délire, mais petit en plus !

**(2)** : Vous avez tous compris, je fait pas vous faire un dessin ! Si ? Bande de pervers ;) Mais je sais pas dessiner ... C'est ballot, hein ? ;)

**(3)** : Dans le temps, on disait que ca rendrait aveugle ...

**(4) : **Si vous en voulez une, envoyer moi un cheque signé, mais pas besoin de mettre de montant, je m'en chargerait ... **§§§§§§§ dollars ! §§§§§§§**

**(5) : **Hum hum ! Il as pas tort le ptit kyubii ...

**(6)** : Courage Sasuke, courage !

**(7)** : Comme moi ! XD

Et voila ! Merci a tous et toutes pour vos rewiews !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Le petit bouton est guéri de la Boutonite !

Mais pour qu'il fasse pas de rechute qui pourrait être mortelle pour lui, il me faut au moins 13 rewiews.

Je compte sur vous pour sauvez la vie de ce petit bouton !

Kiss a tousssssssss !

Lin Elric .

_**P.S : Si voulez posez des questions aux persos, envoyer les moi (les questions), il y répondront au prochain chapitre !**_


	4. Oups

**Disclamer** : J'ai envoyé des fleurs et fruits à Masashi Kishimoto mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, les fleurs étaient fanées et les fruits moisis . Il l'a très mal pris et à refuser de me donner ses persos. Je l'aurait un jour, je l'aurait ! ( l'abus de pub pour la maaf est dangereux pour la santé mentale ) .

**Couples** : Sasu/Naru , Ino/Saku, Tsun/Kaka , Gaara/Gaara (non, il y a pas d'erreur ! ) **Attention, Yaoi dans ce chapitre !** Yuri un jour ou l'autre ...

**Résumé du chap précédent** : Euh...je sais pas moi ! Je vous en pose, moi, des questions ? Hein ? Non mais ho ! Ya plus de respect ou quoi ? --

**Réponses aux rewiews** :

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Naruto .

Et maintenant, place a mon gros bordel que certains appellent fanfic mais que j'appellerai de l'art . ;)

Comme tout le monde le sait a Konoha, particulièrement ses voisins, Naruto est somnambule. Mais pas somnambule du genre a tourner en rond dans sa chambre et à retourner dans son lit, tranquille. Non, Naruto était plutôt du genre a aller voir Sasuke au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il n'aurait pas du le faire ce soir la... (1)

En effet, car ce soir, Sasuke avait du mal a ne pas succomber à ses pulsions. Il imaginait Naruto en petite tenue, dans la même position que celle de Tsunade, avec les vêtement de bonne de Kakashi et d'autres choses que la décence m'interdit d'écrire. (2) Alors que ses pensées pas très catholiques traversait son esprit, Naruto entra chez lui par la fenêtre. Sous les yeux ébahis de son " frère " , il lui se déshabilla et lui demande de se transformer en fille . Après, c'était partit pour une longue nuit d'amour... (3)

Le lendemain, quand Naruto se réveilla nu dans son lit, il ne se posa pas trop de questions, et s'habilla comme d'habitude lorsque qu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il ouvrit et vit Sasuke, rouge comme une tomate qui lui proposa d'aller faire une balade. (4)

Alors qu'il était arrivés au parc, Sasuke commença :

"- Ecoute, pour hier soir, je...

- Hier soir? Quoi hier soir?

- Hein ? Mais tu est venu chez moi hier soir !

- Ah bon, je m'en souvient pas ... tu sais, je suis somnambule. J'espère que j'ai pas fait de boulette.

_# Oh non, t'inquiète, t'as rien fait de regrettable ! Kyukyukyu ! #_

_- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas . **( Ah ! J 'avait oubliercette histoire ! J'ai abusé de mon propre frère ! Je suis un minable ... Bouhouhou ! )**

- Euh Sasuke ...

- Oui, quoi ? **( Il a pas lu dans mes pensées quand même ! )**

- Regarde, la bas, sur le banc !

Gaara était assis sur le banc, et embrassait fougueusement un de ses clones.

- Euh ... Gaara ?

- Oh, Naruto, si tu savait, j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour ! Je suis tombé amoureux de moi même ! Eh oui, je suis si beau , si intelligent, je m'aime tant !

- Mais moi aussi je m'aime ! Lança le clone . Personne ne m'as jamais aimé autant que moi !

Et il recommença à s'embrasser, tellement qu'il tomba du banc et roula jusque dans le lac ou il continua de s'embrasser avec amour. (5)

Alors qu'il reprenait leur ballade, Hinata les interpella.

- N-N-N-Na-Na-Na-Nar-Nar-Nar-Naru-Naru-Naru-Narut-Naruto ...

- Oui, Hinata ?

- Euh, ben, euh, c'est, hein, ben, c'est, enfin, c'est, euh, Naruto tu, enfin, elle, euh, demande, Sasuke, toi, euh ...

- Nani?

- Haaaaaaaa !

- Ben Hinata, pourquoi tu tombe ?

- Eh ohhhh ! Naruto ! Sasuke !

- Ten-Ten ? Hinata, elle c'est ...

- Mais oui Naruto, on s'en fout. Tsunade- Sama veux vous voir d'urgence, Sasuke et toi.

- Bon, alors on y va.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'Hinata ... Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

En entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke enclencha son sharingan et regarda en direction du placard et vit Kakashi en string léopard avec les mains menotées. ( 6)

Mais Naruto l'invita à s'asseoir et il du a regret quitter son regard du placard

Tsunade leur annonça 2 nouvelles qui allait bouleverser leur vies.

Tout d'abords, il n'était pas frère, Naruto c'était trompé.

Ensuite, Sasuke était ...

! FINI !

Mais non, c'est une blague ! ;)

Sasuke était ... Enceinte !

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh, je suis méchante la ! Gnégnégnégnégné !

**(1) : **Oh la belle intro ! Oh le beau suspense :)

**(2) : **Sinon j'aurait du mettre en M et je peux pas écrire ce que j'ai pas le droit de lire !

**(3) : **Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaaaaaaaooooooooiiiiiiii !

**(4) : **Oh, c'est mimi ! Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! Romantisme powaaaaaaa! lol

**(5) : **J' adooooooooore ce passage !

**(6) : **Beurk ! Vous imaginez?

Merci a tous pour vos rewiews ! Et maintenant, réponses aux questions !

**Lindounette** : Pourquoi vous changer jamais de vêtements?

Sasuke : Tu connais Brice de Nice? Ben nous, c'est pareil, on a une armoire remplie des même vêtements !

Grâce a vos rewiews, le petit bouton ne mourra jamais de la boutonite ! Il vous dit merci ! Mais il y a des tas de bébés boutons qui on cette terrible maladie. Pour en parrainer un, c'est simple ! Il suffit de m'envoyer une rewiews à chaque nouveau chapitre !

Ils vous remercient d'avance !

N'hésitez pas a m'envoyez des compliment ou des critiques.

**Exemple de critique** : Tu est géniale, je veux la suite .

Kisssssssss a tous !

Lin Elric


	5. L'Uchiwa en gestation castré !

**Disclamer :** J'ai voulu envoyer 100 mille euros a Masashi Kishimoto, mais je me suis trompée et j'ai envoyé 100 mille yens, alors il a pas voulu me donner ses persos. Mais je l'aime quand meme !

( Hein ? Je me fait peur, la ...).

**Couples :** Sasu/Naru, Ino/Saku, Kaka/Tsun, Ten-Ten/Hinata ( a sens unique ...)

**Résumé :** Il était une fois, une marchande de foie qui vendait du fois dans la ville de Foa. Elle se dit :

" Ma foi ! C'est la premiére fois et la derniére fois que je vend du foie dans la ville de Foa".

C'est pas ca ? Euh...Oups !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**EyPi :** merci gentille rewieweuse mouton ! Mais ta critique était un peu dure...bouhouhou

**Punkeuse :** Arg ! HOrs de ton corps, pensées malsaine ! Perverse, va ;)

**Chibika :** voila, je t'ai obéie...

**Les Folles Rieuses** : Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! ;)

**Inunobaka **: Merci pour la rewiew ! Tu sais que je suis folle dingue de tes fics? Je les ADORES !

**Akemi Luo** : Youpi, j'ai adoré ton chitit délire ! Tant mieux si ca te fait rire, mouhahaha, je suis une génie-euh !

Désolée si il y a des rewiews auquelle j'ai pas répondues ... vv

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke **_.(Blabla)_ **pensées de Ino.

**Et place à mon delire total ! Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le cri de se repercuta dans tout Konoha.

Kakashi ne pu s'empecher de rire et s'écroula par terre, hors de son placard.

Naruto, par habitude (1), mit son bandeau sur ses yeux et Sasuke se remit à baver. Mais il s'arreta aussi sec quand il comprit pourquoi Kakashi se marrait. Il activa son sharingan et lanca son attaque qui l'envoya dans un pays plein de Iruka qui hurlaient " Pourkoaaaaaaa !" en pleurant. (2) .

- Tsunade-sama ! C'est impossible ! Protesta l' Uchiwa en gestation.

- Tu veux une preuve? Regarde ton ventre !

En effet, son ventre grossisait à vu d'oeil.

-Hein? Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

- Ben en fait, l'auteureuh à décider d'accélérer ta grosesse pour pas se fatiguer.(3)

- Et...Ca va durer combien de temps?

- Environ 2-3 jours.

La machoire de Sasuke, qui était déja tombée trés bas, atteignit enfin les abysses.

- Oh, j'oubliait, comme tu auras besoin de tout ton chakra pour ton bébé, tu n'en auras pas assez pour te transformer en fille. On va donc devoir te castrer.

La machoire de Sasuke tomba si bas qu'elle bouscula les planétes, et son horoscope qui était "tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes", se transforma en " Catastrophe nucléaire, vous allez regrettez d'avoir abusé d'un somnanbulle".

- Naruto, qu'en pense-tu? Naruto ! Naruuuuuuutooooo !

Tsunade souleva le bandeau de celui-ci et vit qu'il était profondément endormi...(4)

Sakura se reveilla en sursaut et vit Ino qui était assise a coté d'elle.

Celle-ci lui cofirma que non, elle n'était pas soeur.

_**(Bien, maintenant, declenchement de la 1ére partie de mon plan génial ! Kyukyukyukyukyu !)**_

Elle vérifia que Sakura était en bonne santé, puis elle se leva. Elle marcha en chancelant jusqu'au centre de la piéce et ce retourna vers elle. Elle mit une main sur son front et fit semblant de s'évanouir en criant : " Ha, mon dieu, je défaille !".

Sakura regarda Ino se crasher par terre. **_( Rhaaaaaa ! Elle était sensée me rattraper! J'ai une bosse maintenant ! Bouhouhou !)_**

Quelques minutes plus tard (5), elle alla enfin chercher Ino et l'installa sur le lit. (6)

_**( Pour l'instant, le plan se déroule plutot bien...)**_

Le lendemain, Sasuke et Naruto furent appelés de tout urgence chez l'hokage (7).

Lorsqu'ils arrivérent, ils comprirent instantanément que c'était grave.

En effet, Tsunade avait la mine grave.

Elle leur annonca qu'elle avait decouvert qui était la soeur de Naruto et le frére de Ino.

Elle ne voulu pas le dire à Sasuke, pour éviter une fausse couche, car il devait quand meme accoucher aprés demain.

Elle s'approcha donc lentement de Naruto et lui chuchota deux noms dans l'oreille.

Naruto resta 10 minute sans rien faire, puis il comprit enfin. (8) Il ouvrit des grand yeux et arrete de bouger : il était en état de choc intense.

Le futur Maman était énervé ne pas savoir qui c'était. Il interroga le futur Popa, mais il ne repondit que " Gaaaaaaaa...pourkoaaa...gaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Il decida donc de ne pas trop insister pour l'instant.

Mouhahahahahaha ! Oh, la sadique ! Chui méchante, hein? Oui, je sais, merci, merci !

**(1) :** C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre, le Kakashi !

**(2)** Arg ! Moi, je pourrait pas survivre !

**(3)** L'excuse bidon ! Moi, fénéante? Nooooon... ;)

**(4) :** Bah oui, c'est l'avantage de pas avoir de cerveau...

**(5) :** Le temps de comprendre, elle est pire que Naruto ! Sale chou rose !

**(6) :** Non, non et non, arretez de voir du Yuri partout, à la fin !

**(7) :** Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais presque tout le fic se passe dans le bureau de Tsunade ...

**(8) :** Bah oui, c'est ca le probléme de ne pas avoir de cerveau.

Si vous voulez savoir **QUI** est le frére de Ino et **QUI** est la soeur de Naruto, ben... **Rewiews** ! **PLEIN** ! Sinon, je vous le dirait **JAMAIS** ! **NIARK NIARK NIARK !**

_P.S : Merci a tout ceux qui parrainent les bébés bouton !_

_Le chapitre est un peu court, mais il y a des révélations, donc... ( euh…en fait, j'ai aucune excuse ! Mais vu que je suis en hibernation…)_


	6. Chapitre guimauve !

**Disclamer** : J'ai deguiser une peluche en Masashi Kishimoto et j'ai rediger un faux testament ou il me legai ses persos...ca a failli marcher, sauf que quand le vrai Masashi Kishimoto a vu dans les journaux qu'il était mort, ca a degenerer et ils ont mis ma peluche en prison...snif !!!

**Couples** : Sasu/Naru , Ino/Saku , Kaka/ Tsun , et euh...pas d'autres je crois...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ben vous l'avez lu, non? Bah lisez le, bande de Shikamaru !!! ( C'est pas une insulte, ca !)OCC et univers alternatif .

**Réponses au rewiews** :

**oOYumiOo** : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ca te fait delirer ! Moi aussi ! lol !

**Sabaku no Tsumetai** : Non ! Itachi n'est pas le frére de Naruto ! Sinon, Naruto serai le frére de Sasuke, or ce n'est pas le cas, et Naruto n'as pas le Sharingan...Mathématique, ma chére ! Humhumhum. Au fait, merci pour ton compliment sur le sadisme ! Sadique et fiére de l'étre ! mouhahahahahahaha !!!!!

**Inunobaka **: Mais siiiiiii,, tes fics sont géniaaaaaaales, jte jure !!! Sois pas génée !! Et pis ne me parle + jamais de fontaines en chocolat ! Ta compris ! Grrrrrrrr !!!

**Les folles rieuses** : Mais si, Sasuke peux etre enceinte, paske dans le magniiiiiifike monde des fanfikeuses, tout est possible ! C'est beau la vie, hein ?

Les bébés boutons te remercient de ton parrainnage !!!!!

**Taru** : Berk ? Mais pk Berk ? Faut que tu m'explique, la ...

**666Naku** : Tu trouve vraiment que c'est drole ? Ben...merki !!

**EyPi** : Nan, je rigolait pour la critique, rien n'est assez dure pour Lina l'indestructible !! Tadadadadda ! Je sais que c'est court, mais le petit texte de 15 lignes, je prends 2 heures a l'ecrire, et 3 a corriger les multiples fautes. Et pis pour Sasuke, qui aime bien chatie bien ! La, je dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, c'est + de l'amour, c'est de la rage...

**lulu342** : Eh ouiiiiiii, le delire, c'est ma seconde nature.Et vivement la suite, ben, la voila aprés quelques années ... Nan, pas taper l'auteureuh !

**lasurvolte** : Je sais pas si je te l'ai deja dit, mais a toi aussi, j'adoooooore les fics !! T'inquite pour Sasuke, j'ai mon idée ! Il pourra pe etre continuer ses trucs pervers...loool !

**Akemi Luo** : Hé ! Tu me prend pour grand pere castor ou quoi, a me demander une histoire ? Lol, c'est vrai que les folles, ya presque que ca ici, surtout celles qui lisent ma fic ( Ne parlont pas de l'auteureuh...) Ouiiiiiii, je suis mechante, merki du compliment !!

**Ayura-Chan** : Sasuke est bien enceinte, mwawawawawwwa ! Tu le trouve efféminé ? Oué, suis pas la seule a trouver ca ! Yeah !

**Hibou des Alpes** : T inkiéte, je tape pas mes rewiewer ! ( a de rares exeptions prés...lol !)

Pov Panda ! Ouuuuuuuiiiiii ! Tu m'invite a l'enterrement ? Et oui, l hibernation est a l'auteureuh ce que la bolognaise est au spagettis ! Comment ca aucun rapport ? Bon, d'accord, je retourne me cacher dans mon trou...

**NemuZ** : Finir ma fic ? Euh...Joker ! Franchment, je sais pas du tout ce sera quoi la fin, j'ecris mes chapitre au feeling, alors...euh...ben voila ! Mwawawwa, les annonces googles ! T'aurai du cliquer pour moi sur Naruto doujins ! Mwéwéwéwéwééwwé...

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Ino ( Elle pense elle ?)

* * *

Sasuke en avait marre. Il en avait vraiment marre ! Non seulement son ventre grossisait a vue d'oeil, mais en plus il était fatigué, atteint de nausées et il subbisait l'enfer de la vision de la castration future.

**( Bouhouhouhou ! Pourquoi mooooiiiiii ! Sniiif sniiiif sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif ! Beurg! Ca recommBeuurrg ... Et en plus j'ai des nausées ! Et puis comment je vais faire pour faire pleins de trucs avec Naru-Chan si...Arrrrg ! Hors de moi, démon pervers !!! Et pis je sais meme pas si je dois acheter une robe rose ou un pantalon bleu...).**

Et Naruto ? Ben Naruto était toujours les yeux dans le vague, avec de la bave sur le bord des lévres, a répeter : "Gaaaaaaa...pourkoiiiiiii...gaaaaaaaaa...beueueueueueu...".

Comme il s'ennuyait, Sasuke essaya de réveiller Naruto :

" -Hé ! Naru-chou ! Tu dors ?

- ...Gaaaaaaaa...

- Naruto...je t'aime !

- Gaaaaaaaaa...

- Tu est bien plus fort que moi ! Oh, le pére noel (1) ! T'as une araignée sur l'épaules ! Viens manger des ramens ! Sakura fait un strip tease (2) ! Derriére toi, un ours ! Adieu Naruto, je vais me suicider ! Me trancher les veines ! Arg, voila Itachi ! Putain, réveille toi, j'ai plus d'idée, la ! Des fanfikeuses en délires !!!! Y'a **Lasurvolte**! **Inunobaka** ! **Temi-chou**! **oOYumiOo** ! **NemuZ** ! **les folles rieuses** ! **Akemi Luo** ! **Hibou des Alpes**! **Ayura-Chan**! **lulu342** !** 666Naku** ! **EyPi **!**Sabaku no Tsumetai** !**Taru **(3)!

Arrrrrg ! Voila _**Lin Elric **_(4) ! Pas ellllllle !!!!!!!

- Gaa... Quoi ? Ou ca ? Appele les pompier, l'asile, la police, l'armée, Dieu, l'hokage, arrrrg ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas e...

- Calme toi ! Calme toi ! C'était juste pour te réveiller !

- Ouuuf ! J'ai vraiment eur peur, je croyais que...Au fait, Sasuke ! T'est enceinte de qui ?

**( Arrrg ! Il a toujours pas compris ! Bouhouhouhouhou !!! You lose...)**

_# Tu devinera jamais, mon petit Naruto...MwawawwaKyuyuyuuyuyuyuyuyu !!!!#_

- Ben...euh...Et si on allait manger des ramens ?

- Ouuuuuuuuuué ! Des ramens !!!!!

**( Heureusement que c'est un estomac sur pattes ! " )**

* * *

- Ino-Chan ! Ino-chan ! Ino-Chaaaaan ! Réveillllle toiiiiiiiii ! Pitiiiiiié ! Bouhouhouhouhou ! Pourkoaaaaa ! Pouuurkoaaaa ! (5)

_( Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi !!! Je suis machiavélique !!!! Quand je ferai semblant de me réveiller, Sakura sera tellement heureuse qu'elle m'en sautera au cou ! Mwiwiiwiwiwiwiwiwi !_

- Ino, puisque tu dors, je vais te l'avouer : Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon corps et je vais te résuissiter ! Transmutation ! Euh...oups ! C'est F.M.A, ca...¨

_( ... No comment...)_

* * *

**_Une fois a Ichiraku :_**

- Naruto, tu sais, Tsunade, t'avait dit le nom de ta soeur. C'est...qui ?

- Miabahslurchpchémiamplustusais...kruchslupmaim...

- Euh...Quoi toi avoir dire ???

- ( avale ses ramens). Oups, désolé, je te disais que je ne savait plus.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisante ! Mais comment tu as pu oublier ! Tu t'est meme évanoui sous le choc !

- Mais noooooon, je suis entré dans un état second parce que...c'est con mais...quand j'ai compris que tu était enceinte, ca m'as fait mal au coeur...(6)

- Oh...tu dois etre homophobe...c'est ca...

- Non, pas du tout ! En fait...je t'aime Sasuke, et j'était triste que tu en aime un autre, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Sasuke c'était approché de lui pour l'embrasser, mais son ventre était trop gros, et il n'y arriva pas. **( Je crois que je vais faire un malheur...Grmmmbl !!!!!)**

Heureusement que Naruto fit preuve, pour une fois, d'un peu d'intelligence, et qu'il approcha sa tete.

* * *

- Oh, ou suis-je ? Oh, Sakura ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! J'était malade ! Je croyais que je n'aillais jamais me réveiller, mais j'ai entendu ta voix, elle m'as guidé ver la lumiére !! Oh, prend moi dans tes bras, ma fleur de cerisier !

- Hein?

- Bon, tu te bouge ou quoi ?

- Euh, oui, tout de suite !!!

Sakura pris Ino dans ses bras. ((((((Oh, que cette fic devient guimauve ! J'adooore ! ))))))

- Ino-Chan...

- Moui ?

- J'aimerai rester comme ca pour toujours...

- Au sens propre ou figuré ?

- Hummmmm...les deux

- Tu sais qu'on va finir pas mourir de faim ? (7)

Elle se regardérent longuement puis finirent par eclater de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ca, Saku, mais va falloir passer aux choses serieuses...

- Comment ca ?

- Devine...

Elle s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux...

* * *

Désolée de ce chap court, mais c'est si Guimauve !!!

(1) Le pére noel ? Ou ca, ou ca ??? Comment ca c'était une blague ?

(2) Dis pas ca ! Il va rester dans le coma pour toujours, sinon ! Berk, un chou fleur ki fait un strip tease...Beurg, chui malade...

(3) J'espére que j'ai oublié personne !

(4) et voila la grrrrrande, la maaaaagnifiiiique, l'iiiiiintéllligennnnte, la suuuuuuuuperbe Lin Elric ! Ben j'allait kan meme pas m'oublier !

(5) Paskkkkkkkkke, paaaaaasske, paaaaaske !!!!! Nan mais kel baka chou fleur !!!

(6) Pov, pov, poooooooov naru-chou ! Viens me faire un calin, je vais te consoler ! Gouzi gouzi !

(7) La vielle vanne bien pourrie qui casse l'ambiance...j'adoooore !

Bon, aprés un chapitre bien pourri et bien guimauve, pour changer, une mauvaise nouvelle :

Il n'y aura probablement JAMAIS de suite à cette fics.

Problémes personnel, dsl !!!

Si kelkun veux rependre ma fic, il n'as ka me demander !

dsl encore

votre dévouée

Lin Elric.

P.S : Si vous vouler m'envoyer un message d'adieu, étant donné ke je pourrai pe etre jamais revenir le site...rewiews !!!


End file.
